Clover Leaf
by atacchan
Summary: Melihat daun clover itu Sakura mengingat semuanya, memang perpisahan itu perih. Daun semanggi yang tumbuh di taman mereka dulu berdaun empat, tetapi entah mengapa sekarang berdaun tiga.


Rated : T

Genre : Angst / Friendship

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic pertama saiia, maaf kalo gaje.

Summary :

Melihat daun clover itu Sakura mengingat semuanya, memang perpisahan itu perih. Daun semanggi yang tumbuh di taman mereka dulu bedaun empat, tetapi entah mengapa sekarang berdaun tiga.

Clover Leaf

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Sakura POV

Semuanya kini telah berakhir. Banyak nyawa yang gugur. Termasuk nyawanya. Pria yang sangat kusayang, namanya Sasuke. Menyakitkan mengetahui takdirnya selesai sampai disini. Tapi, itu semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya merenung, merenungi semua yang telah terjadi. Kurang lebih, Aku menyesal. Aku telah gagal. Gagal mencegahnya pergi saat pertama Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan itu. Sekarang mau berharap beribu kali pun, Ia takkan kembali lagi.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat bagaimana. Dia telah meninggalkan kami semua. Aku sangat terpukul meskipun Aku telah mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sedih itu. Entah kata apa yang cocok untuk mengambarkan suasana hati ku... terlalu menyakitkan dan kehilangan itu membuatku selalu terhenyak. Ku harap kau tenang disana teman.

End Naruto POV

.

.

.

Kakashi POV

Telah berakhir. Apa memang ini jalanku? Aku berharap iya. Kasihan mereka.. Sasuke kematian mu sangat memengaruhi mereka, taukah Kau mereka terus begini sejak kau pergi? Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sarutobi terhadap Orochimaru.

End Kakashi POV

"Naruto" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink kepada seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan mata biru safir saat baru saja melewati sebuah Kedai.

"Eh." sahut lelaki bernama Naruto itu terkejut.

"Um, apa kau mau menemani ku sebentar?" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Kemana dan ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ke taman daun semanggi yang ku buat dulu, aku ingin melihat kesana" wanita itu berkata dengan mata yang memancarkan kehampaan.

"Baiklah Sakura" sahut Naruto.

"Terima Kasih" kata wanita bernama Sakura itu mencoba tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan daun semanggi ini?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura dengan wajah terkejut.

Taman dengan banyaknya daun semanggi itu merupakan taman dimana dulu Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka untuk bercanda disana tentu saja bersama guru Kakashi juga. Dulu, yah dulu, sejak Sasuke pergi tidak lagi.

"Bukannya daun semanggi yang ada disini dulu berdaun empat?" tanya Naruto

"Aku rasa pun begitu" jawab Sakura seraya memetik satu daun semanggi itu.

Dulu mereka selalu mengumpakan tim mereka dengan daun semanggi. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat, dan dulu daun semanggi yang tumbuh di taman itu juga berdaun empat.

"Tapi aku merasa daun ini tetap menggambarkan keadaan tim kita" kata Sakura, wajahnya tiba-tiba murung.

"Um, aku rasa hal seperti itu, hem, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" kata Naruto dengan wajah bersalah.

"Mirip sekali, daun semanggi berdaun tiga ini seperti Aku, Kau, dan guru Kakashi bukan?"

"Ya, sangat mirip. Apakah hanya itu saja? Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang makin bersalah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tertawa "Haha, Naruto, wajah mu lucu sekali. Bukan salah mu, ini sudah takdir kita kan? Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Ini sudah berakhir dan bukan kah seharusnya kita hanya menganggap semua itu kenangan Naruto?"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu Sakura. Kau tak perlu begitu, kalau kau sedih tak usah tertawa"

"Ayolah Naruto, haruskah kita bersedih lagi? Sudah cukup kita menangis saat itu, sekarang tidak boleh begitu lagi" kata Sakura tersenyum dengan senyuman tertulus miliknya.

Melihat senyuman setulus itu bisa tersungging di bibir Sakura, Naruto pun mencoba tersenyum "Tapi, apa kau yakin?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi "Aku sudah merelakannya, kini Ia memang masih ada di hati ku, tapi sudah tidak sebagai lelaki yang kucintai, Ia kenangan ku"

"Sakura benar Naruto, Sasuke adalah kenangan kita sekarang" kata seseorang yang nimbrung ke dalam pembicaraan dua insan itu.

"Guru.." kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Sudah sore, sudah saatnya kalian kembali" kata Kakashi tersenyum, Ia tak ingin kedua muridnya bersedih lebih dari ini.

"Aku, aku, baiklah aku akan menganggapnya kenangan" kata Naruto.

"Ya, itu lebih baik, dia memang sudah jadi kenangan dan apa yang kau laukan tidak salah Naruto"

"Benar kata guru Naruto"

"Ya, tapi karena Dia telah meninggalkan ku, berjanjilah kepada ku agar kalian takkan pergi seperti Dia"

"Tentu saja" kata Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita pulang" sahut Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya, perasaan kehilangannya sudah tak terlalu menyiksanya sekarang. Naruto merasa lebih baik.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang meninggalkan taman indah itu.

"Oh iya, seminggu sekali kita harus kemari merawat taman ini, daun semagginya indah sekali" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siapkan bekal untuk kita piknik, haha" Naruto tertawa dengan wajah cerah.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tenang saja"

.

END

.

Maaf kalau angstnya sama sekali tidak terasa, maaf minna-san *sujud-sujud

Pokonya review oke? #pasang puppy eyes *ditampar karena sok imut, baiklah pokonya review yayayayaya ¬_¬ kalau tidak terimalah deathglare ku *maksa

Oh iya, Sai memang anggota rookie tujuh, tapi untuk saat ini anggap sajalah tidak ada :p

*di deathglare sama Sai.

Akhir kata Review minna-san~


End file.
